Dreams can come true
by Sign-Of-Tyka
Summary: And I thought dreams couldn't come true...." Ty said hugging Kai so tight as he could. TYKA...Lemon


"I'm home!" Ty said when he came in, putting- no throwing his bag on the floor and layed down on his bed. Suddenly someone came in.....Well not someone, 4 different people. "Hey Tyson! How was school today?" Ty groaned. "I don't even want to think about it Max...." The blonde blader went to Ty's computer and turned it on. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" The blue-haired blader asked standing up from his bed walking to his blonde friend. "Going on MSN...." Max said simple as he could. If you know Tyson, he would be angry as hell that someone would go on his computer after he had a rough day at school. But this time it was different. He was too tired to care. Shrugging he went back to his bed, curling himself up. "Uhm Tyson?" A familiar voice asked. "What....." Ty said in almost a whisper.

"I'm gonna take a walk....Maybe go to the supermarket too....You want something?" Ray asked. "No....just some pillows and a blankie would be fine...." Ray sighed and just got out. Kai sighed too. 'Ok....If Ray is gone....Max is on the computer.....And Tyson is sleeping....Who's gonna bother me?' The cold blader had a shock going through his body. 'You couldn't think that Kai.....That's not like you....But its not like Tyson to not bother me....Look at him....So...ARGH!! I've been hanging out too much with those guys....' Max logged off and sighed. "No one interesting online....." He stood up and walked out of Ty's room not even bothering asking Kai if he would come with him. "CLACK!" The door shut and only two bladers were in the room. One sleeping and the other one who was looking at the sleeping boy.

One eye opened. "Hm?" Kai didn't looked up even though he wanted that so bad, looking at his dragon....Ok not HIS but soon to be his.... "Is this a.....dream?" Ty asked with a yawn. Kai then looked up. He grinned inside and had his evil laugh there too. "Yes my little Ty....This is a dream..." Ty rubbed his eyes. "This has to be a dream....You never say my little Ty in reality..."

'Oh I'm just getting started....' Kai thought while pervy thoughts were going through his mind. The younger teen yawned again and stood up, walking to the older one. He then sat down infront of him and smiled so sweet that even Kai blushed. 'What is he thinking?' Ty then gave Kai a passsionate kiss, making Kai hard because the one who kissed him was also carresing his backside. Kai slid out a little moan out of the kiss. When they FINALLY broke apart Kai asked it. "Why did you kissed me?" Tyson grinned. "That's what we always do in dreams silly...." And he slid his hand in Kai's pants....."And of course a little bit more right?" Kai couldn't believe it. Ty, one of the hottest bladers ever, had pervy dreams about Kai....Ok He's hot too but he never thought Tyson was gay....."AH!" Kai moaned. 'Oh my God what the hell is feeling so good?' It was Ty's hand grabbing Kai's hard cock and rubbed it while it was going faster by second. The silent blader wasn't that silent anymore. He moaned everytime, louder if it was harder. Then the pleasure got away making Kai dissapointed.

Ty then took off his pants making Kai being one of the happiest people on the world. The pants-less teen then went on Kai's lap, his hard thing against Kai's one, and even though Tyson had his boxies on Kai enjoyed it. They kissed again for a minute or 2....And Ty backed away. "Sorry.....I need air" Kai smirked. "We could do something else...." He said while HE was now sliding his hand in Ty's boxers playing with Ty's one. "Ah Kai!.....Why does it feels better now then what I had in my other dreams??!"

Kai ignored that comment and carried the younger blader on his bed. He took off his own pants, with his boxers and kissed Ty. "You taste so nice Tyson...." Kai whispered taking off Tyson's shirt. "You're not that bad either....I do wanna suck that lollypop though...." Kai smirked. "Take it..." And Kai sat down on Ty bed making it kinda difficult for Tyson. Ok....Ty lied down and lcuky for him, Kai's cock was already hard so he just had to look down and suck it. Mouth in the cock, slowly going in and out made Kai moan again. The warm tongue then teased the top.

Kai was getting sick of it and threw his top away too. He then, almost glomped Tyson, and was now on top of him. "Enough fooling around...." Kai kissed his neck and slowly went in. Ty had awfull pain at the first try. "Argh Kai....." Kai stopped. "I'll do it slower...." The navy-haired blader shook his head. "Just go...I can take it..." Kai took another try and this time Ty was holding the pain inside. For the second time Ty was moaning and grabbing Kai's waist for support. "Ah Kai harder!!" And the older teen obeyed going faster each second. "AH Tyson....I'm gonna....I'm gonna come....AH!!" Kai screamed with pleasure as his seed spilled all over Tyson's body. Tyson also moaned full of pleasure having this new sensation. Both were sweating and panting as they dropped both on bed. After a few minutes Tyson looked deeply in Kai's eyes. "Kai.....I always dream about this....But this time it felt better...." Kai looked away from the navy-haired boy. Suddenly he felt a tight hug coming and some whispered words coming through his head.

**"And I thought dreams couldn't come true....."**


End file.
